powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Go Power Rangers Issue 9
Go Go Power Rangers #9 is the ninth issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. It is part one of the GGPR portion of the Shattered Grid crossover storyline. Along with confirming the identity of the Ranger Slayer, it is also the first appearance of the Gravezord and the Bow of Darkness. Synopsis As the Rangers deal with the fallout of Rita's sinister plan and Matthew's startling return, a new threat emerges with a shocking connection to Lord Drakkon. Plot The issue opens with a scene on the World of the Coinless after the Fall of the Rangers battle where Bulk and a few others are on a reconaisance misson. Suddenly, a group of Mastodon Sentries are upon them. Just as the Bulk and the others are about to be shot, they are rescued by a timely appearance from this world's version of Kimberly Hart , who has been tailing this group and was aparently sent by the Coinless to get them out of the city of Angel Grove. Meanwhile, on the main world, the real Kimberly Hart is witnessing her father move out of her house as he and her mother are officially getting a divorce. Elsewhere, Trini checks in with Billy who she finds morphed and in the Triceratops Zord. Billy is following Zordon's advice about how the more time the Rangers spend with their Zords, the more it will rewire their brains to make them better fighters. While this is going on, Rita Repulsa notices that a dark yet familiar energy has arrived on Earth and sends Goldar to investigate. While he promises to not to fail her, Rita is actually counting on it. The next day, Jason, Zach, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly try to check in with Mattnew Cook to see how he's been since his abduction and rescue from Rita, but he fails to respond to any of them. At that point, Zordon contact them. He has detected an unusual energy outside the city and needs the Rangers to investigate. The team arrives outside of the city at a train yard to find Goldar and his Putties. As they fight, a new Ranger appears wearing a variant of Kimberly's Pink Ranger uniform and manages to take the Putties and Goldar down by herself. After he retreats, the Rangers ask her if Zordon sent her; at which point she attacks them. After kicking Kimberly away, the new Ranger corners her with her helmet off; revealing herself to be an older Kimberly Hart. The older Kimberly asks her younger Ranger to release Drakkon unharmed and she will spare her younger self, but the younger Kimberly manages to get the drop on her doppleganger. It's then that the Ranger Slayer realizes that there are only five Rangers, that Tommy Oliver has not joined the team yet, and that she has gone back too far in time. At that point she makes an escape; blowing up a train car filled with gasoline to cover her escape. Back at the Command Center, Zordon mentions that he and Alpha 5 have been monitoring flucuations in the time stream that are beyond his comprehension and that this Ranger might be at the center of it. Kimberly freaks out, and while outside she reveals to Trini that her parents are divorcing and that she's dismayed at what she aparently becomes now that she's met her future self. Upon returning home, Jason answers a call from the doctor's office. It appears that his father Sam is gravely ill and needs to come in for more medical tests. Sam berates Jason for invading his privacy and says that he has to keep this a secret from the rest of his family. Meanwhile, on the Moon, Goldar appoligizes for his failures. When Finster, Squat, and Baboo ask what should be done about this new Ranger, Rita says that they will do nothing as she is amused by the notion of a Ranger that hates the Power Rangers as much as she does. Elsewhere, in an abandoned warehouse outside of Angel Grove, the Ranger Slayer tries to use her fragment of the Green Chaos Crystal to contact Finster 5, but she can't. At that moment, Rita appears and offers to repower her Gravezord. Covers GGPR_9.jpg|Main Cover Dan Mora boom-bright-redranger.jpg|Bright variant Miguel Mercado boom-homage-bulkskull.jpg|Homage variant Natacha Bustos boom-go9-retro.jpg|Retro homage Audrey Mok Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Movie Variant Cover Reference:' *'TV Series Retro Variant Cover:' Day of the Dumpster *This issue confirms the identity of the Ranger Slayer being Kimberly Hart from the World of the Coinless. *This issue is the first on-camera appearance of the Bow of Darkness and the Gravezord. Category:Go Go Power Rangers (Boom! Studios)